Ne pleure pas pour moi
by Altina
Summary: La lutte de trois coeur. Un en ressort brisé.Je ne veux pas qu’il voit mes yeux rougit par les larmes mais mon chagrin est trop fort...Reviews please.


Auteur : Altina

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Couple : Lloyd/Sheena ; Lloyd/Colette

Note : merci à tous ceux qui lieront, merci à Vestalie à qui j'ai cassée les pieds avec mon milliard de question.

Ps : une petite review ça prends pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir. -

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... T.T

* * *

Sur la musique Sacrifice T.A.T.U

Sur une île perdue dans les airs, Colette seule et enchaînée. Assise, sourit faiblement en l'attendant.

Oui car il viendra.

« Je n'ai pas peur car je sais que tu vas venir, tu viens toujours !

Mon seul espoir c'est toi. Chaque fois, que je pleure, que je suis désperée, que tout devient sombre tu es là pour moi.

Je suis l'Elue et pourtant c'est toi mon ange gardien qui veille éternellement sur moi.

Tu me dis que ce n'est pas grave que je fasse des erreurs. J'ai confiance, je sais que tu vas venir. Tu partais toujours à ma recherche lorsque je pleurais quand on était petits, je m'asseyais toujours en face de la rivière et à chaque fois tu me le faisais remarquer. Tu t'en souviens ? Je l'espère…

Oui depuis toujours tu es mon confident, mon meilleur ami. Pour trouver mon sacrifice moins douloureux, je me disais que je faisais ça pour toi. Pour que tu es un avenir dans un monde en paix. Mais maintenant, c'est nous deux qui vont le construire ce monde parfait dont on a toujours rêvé. Je ne peux pas rester ici, car sinon qui t'aidera pour notre rêve ? »

_Can you tell me, softly  
How you'll always haunt me  
Can you help me  
Hold me  
Come to me now, slowly_

_Peux-tu me dire, tendrement  
Comment tu m'as toujours hantée  
Peux tu m'aider  
Serre moi  
Viens vers moi, doucement_

« Tu adorais regarder les étoiles, Tu m'as appris comment les reconnaître. Je les attendais patiemment ces nuits à Isélia, où tu me faisais découvrir, les astres. Il me suffit de fixer le ciel pour penser à toi.

Et je continue de t'attendre, Rodyle rit. Il prétend que vous m'avez tous oubliés et que personne ne viendra jamais à mon secours.

Mais il ment je n'y crois pas ! Il ne te connaît pas, alors comment ose t'il dire ça ? Il n'a pas le droit de parler de toi ainsi ! Ce n'est qu'un lâche, sans ces chaînes qui ne me permettent aucun mouvements, il n'aurait pas…

Et je chante…

Tu te souviens ? Avant, quand je ne te trouvais plus. Je chantais et tu revenais aussitôt.

Tu viendras comme autrefois ? Tu ne vas pas m'oublier ? Non… tu ne peux…Non tu vas venir j'ai confiance en toi, pourquoi j'ai pu en doutée ? »

« Nous avons été envoyés de corvée de bois pour le feu. Enfin pour moi ce n'est pas vraiment une corvée puisque je suis avec lui…

Lloyd, lui au lieu de ramasser les branches, frappe dans un arbre. Il est souvent énervé et déprimé depuis que Colette est partie. Il pense que c'est de sa faute, malgré nos efforts, il ne nous écoute pas, il se persuade qu'il est incapable de la sauver.

Il continue de répéter des « m'en veux pas Colette ! M'en veux pas... »

Le pauvre… et moi je le plains. Je vois qu'il pense toujours à elle, il ne me voit que comme une amie. Et ça me fait mal et pourtant je m'accroche à mon rêve. Mais chaque jour il souffre de plus en plus de son absence. Mon espoir meurt car il ne l'oublie pas. C'est peut être mieux ainsi ?

Chacune des attentions qu'il lui porte me fait un peu plus mal. Je m'entête à me dire qu'il n'est pas pour moi. Mais je ne m'empêche pas d'y croire.

Il l'aime sa petite Elue.

Et c'est un homme d'honneur. Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait pour moi.  
Quelque part, peut-être qu'il ne me plairait plus autant s'il était capable d'une chose pareille ? Je l'aime parce qu'il est beau, parce qu'il est gentil, et parce qu'il est droit, aussi.

Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se comporte comme …

Pourtant j'aimerai qu'il m'aime. En secret. En sachant bien que jamais, Jamais prononcer un mot de trop, jamais avoir un geste déplacé. Qu'il m'aime mais en aimant toujours autant Colette et que pour sauver les apparences, il retournerait auprès d'elle…

Et je continue de me bercer d'illusions.

Il s'est enfin arrêter de martyriser l'arbre, il est à présent assis et me sorts de mes réflexions en me demandant :

« Dis, Sheena à ton avis où est ce qu'il l'a emmenait ?

-Je ne sais pas Lloyd… »

Et oui à nouveau il parle de Colette mais que pouvais j'attendre d'autre ?

« Quand est ce qu'on va partir la chercher ?

-Quand Raine l'aura jugée juste. »

Il essaya de cacher sa déception. Je voulais l'aider et pourtant je le faisais s'enfoncer d'avantage. Je tentais de le réconforter, je m'assis à coté de lui et je lui murmure

« Ne t'inquiète pas on va la sauver ! »

Il acquiesça en souriant. J'aime son sourire, il me donne l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important… pour lui. Dans ses yeux elle est revenue… cette lueur que l'on appelle espoir. Elle venait de renaître grâce à cela ?_ »_

_You caress me, smoothly  
Calm my fears and soothe me  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me  
_

_Tu me caresses, facilement  
Calme mes peurs, et calme moi  
Met tes mains autours de moi  
Enlève mes inquiétudes_

Il est amoureux de Colette lui rappela sa conscience. Cette douloureuse pensée traversa son esprit.

Je sais Se répondit-elle. Pourtant… Sachant pertinemment que cela ne mènerait à rien, Sheena se tendit légèrement, frôlant les lèvres offertes aux siennes… Le contact fut bref, presque inexistant…

« Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais !

Qu'est ce qui m'as pris ? Il doit me prendre pour une folle… je l'ai embrassé ? Je n'y crois pas vraiment mais… »

La ninja se retira, mais elle fut retenue par un Lloyd rougissant mais souriant.

Les joues de la jeune invocatrice, prirent une teinte pivoine, elle se rassit à ses cotés n'osant pas croiser son regard. Ils ressemblaient à deux enfants, d'une timidité extrême mais sincère.

Deux enfants… heureux, le cœur gonflé d'espoir, de rêves. Deux enfants se moquant de l'avenir, juste heureux d'être ensemble. Sheena posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ils restèrent là longtemps tous les deux. Le reste perdait de son importance…

Mais le temps ne passe-t-il pas vite dans les bras de celui que l'on aime ?

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir… C'est étrange, on se croirait à la régénération du monde…

Comme le sommeil m'avait été retiré je me contentais de vous regarder dormir. Ils ne sont pas pareils, leurs sentiments se reflétant sur leur visage. Lloyd, souriait… toujours, un sourire à redonner l'espoir au plus déspéré, comme moi...

Malgré la douleur de ce monde il l'a gardé… Cet air angélique. Malgré ce monde si dur il sourit encore dans ses rêves. A quoi peux tu penser ? »

Colette passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Lloyd toujours en dormi. Il lui inspirait une paix infinie, une protection peut être. Juste dans son sourire un apaisement, une fuite de ce monde, ce monde parfois tellement injuste…

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, puis elle se releva sans bruit.

Il sourit, et dans un souffle il ajouta, ces trois mots…

Trois mots qui sont pour certain un réconfort, une confiance extrême, trois mots que certain attendront toujours. Que ce soit de la bouche de leurs amis ou de leur famille.

Et Il les a avoués, ses sentiments, oui il a avoué mais, Colette trembla face à ces mots. Depuis plus de dix ans elle attendait patiemment qu'il les lui confie mais ce n'est pas à elle qu'il…

Elle ferma les yeux faisant rouler deux larmes le long de ses joues.

Paisiblement il avait dit « je t'aime… »

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience_

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice_

_Je sacrifierai  
Je sacrifierai  
Tout ce que j'ai dans la vie  
Pour nettoyer ma conscience_

_Je sacrifierai  
Je sacrifierai  
Tout ce que j'ai dans la vie  
Sacrifice, sacrifice_

« Et c'est un nom qu'il a prononcé ensuite, un nom… un nom que j'étais accoutumée à entendre, un nom qui ne m'a jamais fait si mal… Ce nom que je connais si bien, ce nom que je n'ai pas redouté et pourtant c'est lui qu'il a prononcé pas le mien, pas un autre…

Sheena… une lame mortelle, la perte de tout espoir. Et si je n'ai plus l'espoir qu'est ce qui me reste ?

Sheena, mon amie… pourquoi ? Inconsciemment tu viens certainement de tuer une partie de mon cœur. La partie qui me permettait de croire.

Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir ce n'est pas ta faute mais…

A quoi bon faire semblant d'y croire ?

Il les a murmuré ces trois mots, que je rêvais d'entendre depuis notre enfance mais il ne me les a pas adressés. C'est à toi qu'il les offert ces mots…

J'ai envie de crier, de pleurer, d'oublier, de…de… je ne sais pas.

D'être ailleurs, loin, ne pas l'avoir entendu. Je sais c'est égoïste mais je ne veux pas y croire mais pourtant c'est vrai…

_Il y a beaucoup de rêves__reflétés dans mes yeux_J_e t'entrouvre la boîte de mes rêves__  
__souhaitant très fort que tu pourras les voir._

_Mais Je préfère croire aveuglément en la lumière ?__Ou je crains l'obscurité ?__  
__Je rêve... d'en juger.__A quoi mes mains s'accrocheraient-elles ?__  
__Toujours aller de l'avant …__mais contre quoi ? La solitude ?_

_  
__Et jusqu'à quand continuerai-je__à me battre ?__  
__Mon ennemi doit être l'obscurité… ou bien c'est la peur._

_  
__Mais la lumière et l'ombre sont vraiment semblables maintenant je ne les différence plus.__  
__Si on ferme les yeux on peut les voir faire partie de nous._

_C'est un abandon de la lumière__un baiser donnait à l'obscurité.__  
__C'est pour cela qu'il faut lutter et croire__que la lumière peut nous libérer._

_Mais c'est fini je n'y crois plus à cause d'un nom. _

_On m'a toujours dit que la lumière est salvatrice mais alors pourquoi s'éloigne t'elle, Pourquoi l'espoir disparaît ? Pourquoi je pleure ? »_

« Elle reste silencieuse, tout le monde s'amuse vraiment à part elle. Sheena ne répond pas aux stupides répliques de Zélos, elle en rit presque. Ca fait bizarre…

Elle se contente de sourire en fixant un point dans le ciel, je me demande bien à quoi elle pense….

Je ne veux pas lui mentir. Plus j'y pense, et plus je comprends que je ne l'aime pas comme elle le souhaite.

Dans ses yeux, je lis de l'attente, et ce sentiment, si fort, qui lui serre probablement le cœur à force de non dits…

J'ai essayé, pendant des mois, de faire comme si, de m'imaginer que…

Mais rien n'est né de cet entêtement hormis mon envie de fuir, de m'isoler. Oui, cette perspective de liaison avec elle m'a fait fuir aussi loin que je l'aie pu. »

_Can you fill me, solely  
Deeper still and wholly  
With your understanding  
And your arms around me_

_Peux tu me remplir seulement  
Toujours profondément et entièrement  
Avec ta compréhension  
Et tes bras autours de moi_

« Je ne sais pas comment je vais lui annoncer, maintenant que j'ai pris ma décision, . Comment lui dire tout cela… Et pire… Comment lui dire que j'aime moi aussi, qui ne me l'a pas avoué…enfin pas vraiment.

Je sais que je vais probablement la blesser, plus sûrement qu'au cours de n'importe quelle bataille. Je le regrette vraiment… mais qu'y puis-je ?

Un coup de poignard finit bien par cicatriser un jour ou l'autre… à moins qu'il ne soit mortel. Cependant, j'ai enfin compris, que je devais me tourner vers mon possible futur. Tout comme Colette m'a confié ce qu'elle éprouvait pour moi, je dois aller voir la personne qui fait sourire mes jours.

Elle me fixe en souriant, je n'ose pas la regarder. Cette situation va me rendre dingue…

Je ne dis pas par-là que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire, je l'aime comme… une sœur.

Colette…

Oui je pense que je la considère depuis longtemps comme ma petite sœur, je veux la protéger, c'est bien le devoir d'un frère de cœur. C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète pour elle. Tellement fragile, j'ai peur de la faire souffrir. Non je ne veux pas !

Je ne veux pas qu'elle ai mal et pourtant… c'est moi qui vais lui en faire le plus.

Bon sang, le monde est mal fait !

Je suis obligé de la blesser, elle qui ne l'a jamais fait… »

_Can you help me  
Hold me  
Whisper to me, softly  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me  
_

_Peux-tu m'aider  
Serre moi  
susurre-moi, tendrement  
Met tes mains autours de moi  
Enlève mes inquiétudes_

« Je me suis enfuie et personne ne s'en est aperçu, pas même lui… Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça.

Il est venu me voir, nous avons parlé longtemps comme avant…

Au bout d'un moment je lui ai demandé si j'étais importante pour lui. Il m'a répondu que oui.

Je lui ai ensuite demandé s'il m'aimait, il m'a répondu que oui qu'il m'aimait… que j'étais comme sa petite sœur.

J'avais tellement envie de pleurer mais je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai réussi à sourire. Et ça me fait mal je l'ai encore fait…

J'ai encore menti. Je lui menti encore une fois…

J'ai fait comme si cela ne me faisait pas souffrir, comme si je ressentais la même chose. Quand enfin il s'est éloigné, je me suis mise à courir, je n'en connais pas moi-même la raison. Peut être en étant loin de lui, je pensai que je souffrirai moins ?

Non je ne veux pas pleurer, je ne peux pas mais j'en ai tellement envie… »

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience_

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice_

_Je sacrifierai  
Je sacrifierai  
Tout ce que j'ai dans la vie  
Pour nettoyer ma conscience_

_Je sacrifierai  
Je sacrifierai  
Tout ce que j'ai dans la vie  
Sacrifice, sacrifice  
_

« Il me considère comme sa sœur…

Seulement comme une sœur, jamais des mots m'ont fait si mal. Il ne l'a pas compris, je voulais me sacrifier pour lui, parce que je l'aime, pour qu'il soit dans un monde parfait. Pour qu'il soit heureux, ma mort me semblait un minuscule sacrifice.

Et là ma vie n'a plus aucune importance. J'ai tellement était stupide, de croire qu'il pouvait…

Je déteste ça… à peine j'ouvre les yeux et je les vois, je l'entends murmurer son nom. Chaque fois qu'il le prononce est pour moi comme une gifle.

Tout ça à cause de ces maudits sens d'ange !

Sens « d'ange »…

Je ne suis plus un ange, Il a brisé mes ailes, je suis figeais au sol…

Je peux que regarder le ciel, cet endroit que je ne rejoindrai plus.

J'étais sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, mais maintenant Sheena m'enlève ce rôle.

Et j'essaye de le haïr, oui je voudrais tellement le détester mais c'est impossible, je ne le peux pas !

J'aime l'assassin de mon cœur… Cela serait si simple si je le détestais, ma peine serait bien moins lourde à porter.

Je me perds dans mes souvenirs… je les regarde à nouveau.

Tout me rappelle avant… Isélia, nous…

Je me rappelle... de ce soir il y a un an.

C'était le jour de mon quinzième anniversaire, il m'avait promis de venir me voir. Je l'avais attendue toute la journée, mais comme il ne venait toujours pas je me suis allongée dehors près d'un arbre et j'ai dû m'endormir en l'attendant.

Le matin, j'ai eu la surprise de le voir, à mes cotés. J'étais heureuse. Je ne pourrai décrire ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là. Tous mes soucis étaient comme envolés.

Il était là, que pouvais-je demander de plus ?

Mais le présent n'ai pas aussi doux, enfin pour moi…

Je voudrais être aveugle pour ne pas les voir, juste revivre mon passé.

Etre sourde pour ne pas l'entendre lui parler juste pour me rappeler nos discussions…

Etre ailleurs pour qu'il se souvienne… »

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience_

_Je sacrifierai  
Je sacrifierai  
Tout ce que j'ai dans la vie  
Pour nettoyer ma conscience  
_

« Je tombe à mon habitude mais cette fois je ne me relèverai pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit mes yeux rougit par les larmes mais mon chagrin est trop fort je pleure malgré moi…

Et maintenant Sheena tu l'attendras à Mizuho adossée à un arbre. Tu attendras son retour, juste pour un sourire, juste pour te dire que tout va bien parce qu'il est revenu, juste pour une seconde…

Je ne t'en veux pas à toi non plus, nous sommes pareilles toutes les deux. Tu occupes son cœur, moi aussi mais moins …je ne suis pas comme toi, je suis sa « sœur »…

Si pour que quelqu'un soit heureux un autre doit être dans le malheur, si pour qu'il ait l'espoir je dois abandonner mon cœur, cet échange n'est pas tellement difficile…

Et je me déteste de ne pas lui en vouloir, de ne pas le détester, même un peu, de ne pas le détester du tout…

Les larmes me brûlent les yeux, s'il savait à quel point c'est douloureux… Mais personne ne l'entend cette souffrance. Personne ne la voit… Je sais bien au fond de moi, que c'est insignifiant, ce que je ressens… mais…

A présent j'en suis sûre je vais me sacrifier…

Pour le monde, pour lui.

Comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il saura que quelqu'un l'aimait tellement, qu'elle a donné sa vie pour lui… »

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice_

_Je sacrifierai  
Je sacrifierai  
Tout ce que j'ai dans la vie  
Sacrifice, sacrifice_


End file.
